Konstantin The Reborn
Konstantin the Reborn is the version of Konstantin the Infinite after his defeat at the hands of Ianto, through a strange accident, involving Ianto's new found powers, Konstantin himself, did not take over his former apprentices body, but instead underwent a metamorphosis himself. Appearance: Konstantin in this new body is still a tall man, standing at 1.82 meters. He boasts full black hair, which he wears very short, almost military like. Also one can usually see him with a three days beard, which gives a bit of an older outward appearance. His eyes usually hold some form of fanatic or lunatic glimmer, which might be a holdover from his previous reincarnation. Most times he can be seen wearing a suit, similar to his former apprentice Ianto Renner. But he also has a second appearance. Through unknown reasons, there is more or less a second mind inside his body, this mind is called the "Hollow" by Konstantin. When this part takes over, a strange masks begins to grown on the face of Konstantin, and strangely a black cloak appears suddenly. This masks is more or less indestructible, as no weapon used against it so far has shown any result. This mask will also continue to grow, until the material completely envelops the body of Konstantin, at which point his power output is tremendous, yet his true self the "Not-Hollow" is so far subdued that it is nearly impossible to retrieve it again. Personality: Despite claiming not to care about what other people think about him, Konstantin attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image. He generally keeps his face set in a near-permanent scowl, with his eyebrows drawn together. His outspoken, hot-headed demeanor is a trait Konstantin himself has acknowledged, and if somebody picks a fight with him, he cannot help fighting back. He coldly refers to his teachers or masters as "instructors". He is genuinely compassionate and empathetic towards others, promising to bring a sick child flowers and a toy plane, or soothing others when they become upset. He works as hard as he does to overcome the misconceptions many have about him based on his past and fighting. Konstantin hates fortune telling, horoscopes, feng shui, psychics. He also has difficulty remembering people's faces and names. Konstantin becomes extremely shy and uncomfortable around nude or immodestly dressed women, a fact both Jennifer Donovan and Emily Gi have teased him for. Konstantin is often disrespectful when talking to those older than himself, calling Whitebeard "gramps" and referring to several of the Samurai by their given names without using honorifics. When it comes to fighting, Konstantin has a complex sense of honour; he regularly seeks to exact revenge for the cruel actions of his opponent, such as instilling the fear of being murdered in Caden Ferran and cutting off the right arm of Gecko Moria in retaliation for him ripping Ace's right arm off. He often taunts and belittles his opponents when fighting, sometimes attacking without warning. Konstantin has a strong desire to win his fights, but in what he views as a legitimate manner. To this end, he has often refused the aid of the "Hollow" inside of him, even when knowing it would allow him to win. Konstantin's resolve in battle can waver at times, which can impede his fighting prowess, and goes into a state of depression and self-loathing when he loses a major battle or lets a friend down. Konstantin despises those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are his own enemies. He is disgusted when an individual berates his/her own allies. He expresses anger towards those who go as far as attacking their own allies, stating he cannot forgive those who murder their own comrades. Hollow-Personality: The Hollow's most distinguishing features are his maniacal laughter and psychotic grins. He is brutal, arrogant, disrespectful, and sadistic. The Hollow has no name, and his only reason for existence is to take over Konstantin's power and body and use it to kill everything and anything he sees, as opposed to Konstanin's desire to protect. Though he taunts Konstantin as being a weak and unsuitable counterpart of himself, he relishes the idea of taking Konstanin's powers for himself. Unlike Konstantin, he battles like a berserker, ignoring injuries and overpowering his enemies with brute strength and force. He protects Konstanin's body when he is about to die because if Konstantin dies, he will as well. Relationships: Clara Renner Konstantin is quite impressed with Clara's resolve and combat abilities. He is also a secrete admirer of her drawings. He at the same time pities her, due to the fact that her own brother, his former apprentice, Ianto Renner causes her a lot of suffering and pain. Konstantin also later own tried to get Clara out of what she called "shell of isolation" in an attempt to show her that life was offering a lot more than what she was thinking. Ianto Renner The relationship between Ianto and Konstantin is best described with a single word, resent. Ianto's attempted murder of Konstantin is what sparked this, and their continuing fights ever since, have not helped. Currently both are training to inevitably kill the other. History: Abilities: Enhanced Strength: His physical strength has ,compared to earlier, increased greatly, shattering Ianto's Amber sword with his bare hand. Enhanced Durability: Unlike most people that are not born with Amber powers but receive them, Konstantin takes only a short time to recover. He can even deflect a Force Storm at the highest level with a single unarmed hand. Enhanced Force Power: His presence in the Force is so intense and rough, as well as thick and heavy, it can suffocate Humans just by being in the general vicinity of his released powers, easily surpassing anything seen before. Master Swordsman: Konstantin or the Hollow are both incredibly skilled in using a sword to fight. While originally a master of all known forms of lightsaber combat, this new version, has combined them all into one. A form of elegance and grace yet at the same time brutality and inhumanity. The first is truly Konstantin's form of combat the other comes from the Hollow. While both should be even matched it is the Hollow's personality that makes it even more dangerous to fight. ''Zangetsu''-Abilities'': *''Shikai-Getsuga Tenshō: Is a technique that only Konstantin can use, as it is the sole ability of his blade in its Shikai or Bankai form. During Shikai state, this attack is a bright blue energy beam that can have its path controlled, and possesses explosively augmented power and speed. *''Bankai''-Getsuga Tenshō: When used in Bankai these potent blasts, now black with a red outline, can still have their path controlled, and possess explosively augmented power and speed, yet are a lot stronger, able to cleave through any material that attempts to stop it. During Ianto Renner's fight with Konstantin the Reborn, Ianto refers to this attack as a twisted use of Amber. *Hyper-Speed Combat: The Hollow ''or Konstantin release their ''Bankai which allows him to perform high-speed combat. His new speed allows him to move behind even the quickest opponents. Gallery: KonstantinRebornMask1.png|The strange mask Konstantin possess. First seen by Clara Renner when she found him. KonstantinRebornMask2.jpg|Konstantin's Mask fully deployed KonsRebornSword.png|Konstantin's Zangetsu's Bankai Form KonsRebornSwordAbility.jpg|The secrete and destructive ability of Konstatin's new blade KonsRebornHollowFull.jpg|Konstantin in his complete Hollow Form ZangetsuShikai1.jpg|Konstantin's Shikai ZangetsuShikai2.jpg|''Hollow''-Konstantin's Shikai KonsRebornHollowControl.png|Another Version of Konstantin in his full Hollow ''-Mode KonsRebornHollowFirst.png|Konstantin's initial appearance as a complete ''Hollow Category:Main Characters Category:Shandia